


Boyfriend Material

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Detective Ben Solo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dorks in Love, Endless fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Is Ben Solo the best boyfriend ever???Of course he is.And Rey is one hell of a lucky lady.Formally titled I Was Born to Love You.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 120
Kudos: 250
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've written anything I've thought was anywhere near good enough to share, because TROS just sucked all my inspiration out of me and left a creative void. 
> 
> It's been over 3 months since I last posted anything, so please be kind, I'm probably rusty.
> 
> Anyway, if you have any suggestions of scenarios you think would be fun to feature, just leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> I hope you like this opening chapter.
> 
> Stay safe <3

-x-

Rey drags Ben into the foyer of the cinema, looking all cute and adorable in her bobble topped hat, chunky scarf, matching gloves, winter coat and boots.

“So what do you want to see?” She enquires as they pause in front of the screen showing all the showing times.

Ben’s eyes instantly land on the British First World War film 1917, but before his suggestion even leaves his mouth Rey lets out a giddy little squeak.

“Oh my gosh. Little Women. I totally thought it wasn’t out for another week. Can we see it? Please.” She claims, looking up at him with wide eyes while clutching his hand with both of hers.

Ben looks between his girlfriend and the listings, eyes drifting down to the IMAX 3D showing of 1917 that begins in twenty minutes and then down to the 2D showing of Little Women that starts in half an hour.

“Please. Please Ben. Pretty please. Please, please, please, please.” Rey begs childishly with a pout as she gazes up at him, chin resting on his arm.

“Okay.” He relents, not that it was much of an internal fight, he very rarely says no to her.

“Yes! Thank you.” Rey coos, rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips as he smiles adoringly at her.

“But next time I choose, right?”

“Of course.” Rey nods, but he gets the impression she’s not really agreeing.

They head over to the counter and book their tickets - two on the back row and Ben blushes at the wiggle of eyebrows Rey gives him, before the young man asks if they’d like anything else.

“Yeah can we get a large sweet popcorn, a large diet coke, a medium raspberry and blueberry slushie and a bag of peanut M&M’s please.” Ben says and Rey smiles brightly at his side.

“Thank you.” She whispers, hip bumping him.

“Well, we can’t come to the movies without you getting your brain freeze, now can we?” He teases and Rey shakes her head, faking indignation, but she can’t fake it for too long as her grin spreads across her face.

With their tickets, drinks and snacks they head for their screen. Rey takes her first slurp of her slushie, “Gah! Brain freeze. Brain freeze.” She gasps with a full body shudder and her face scrunched up as Ben snickers warmly at her with a shake of his head.

Rey opens the door for him, seeing as his hands are fuller than her own, but as he walks past she gives his butt a playful slap.

“Hey you. Keep your hands to yourself.” Ben teases, shooting her a scandalous look.

“You love it.” Rey giggles as she follows him to their seats.

With their drinks and snacks secure they begin to take off their coats, scarves and hats. Rey looks over at Ben as she yanks her wooly hat from her head, leaving her hair a static mess.

“How! Just how does your hair still look so perfect even when you’ve had a hat on.” She huffs as Ben pulls off his beanie, yet his glossy dark waves fall back into their usual tousled style.

He gives a shrug, a grin on his lips as Rey slumps down into her seat with a sigh and a pout, arms folded petulantly over her chest. But Ben knows that it’s all just an act. That she’s not really upset by the fact that he’s got amazing hair and her’s can often resemble a bird's nest if she doesn’t put it up into her customary three buns.

They settle down in their seats, watching the adverts and trailers of upcoming releases. Rey reaches over and grabs a big handful of popcorn, not even paying attention to the ones that get away and either fall into Ben’s lap or on the floor, too transfixed with what she’s seeing on the big screen.

But then a couple of latecomers make their way up the steps, lighting their way with the torch on a phone right before the movie is about to begin. Ben hopes that they’re not going to sit front of them, especially as one of the women has got to be at least his height.

His shoulders slump as they shuffle along the row in front and in the flickering of the big screen he sees a scowl spread across Rey’s lips when she catches sight of the two women.

“Oh man.” Rey mutters under her breath when they quickly take off their coats and sit down, the taller of the two right in front of her.

Ben leans over to his girlfriend, “can you see?”

“Yeah, most of it.” Rey whispers back, her voice tight with annoyance.

“Get up, we’re switching.” Ben says, his voice low yet firm.

“But-”

“No buts. Just move.” Ben orders and Rey nods, rising to her feet, snatching up her slushie as she goes.

They squeeze past one another, possibly a little too close but they’re dating so no big deal, before landing in the other’s one time seat. Rey wiggles in her seat until she’s comfortable and Ben asks, “better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She murmurs, leaning towards him and he goes without question for the kiss she gives him in thanks.

-x-

“Come here.” Ben declares as he joins Rey on her feet at the end of the movie as the lights come up and people start filtering out, chatting amongst themselves.

She goes willingly into his arms, with unshed tears and a lingering sniffle, as she buries her face in his chest, feeling comforted as he wraps his arms around her and presses a loving kiss to the top of her head.

“I feel stupid. It’s not like I didn’t know it was going to happen. I’ve read the book like a thousand times.” She mumbles into his plaid shirt as Ben runs his hands up and down her back, ignoring the odd looks being thrown their way.

“It’s not stupid. It was sad. Even I teared up.” He confesses into her hair, slowly swaying her and Rey’s gaze shoots up to look at him.

“You did?” She asks quietly and Ben nods, a sad smile on his lips.

“I love you.” Rey states, hugging him tightly, and his smile goes from sad to happy.

“I love you too,” he grins, before adding, with a twinkle in his eyes, “now let's get you home.”

Rey doesn’t need to be told twice, not when he looks at her that way. She quickly extracts herself from his grip and hurriedly pulls on her scarf, coat, hat and gloves, while Ben is a little more casual about pulling on his own.

“Ben, hurry up.” She whines, grabbing their rubbish and ushering him towards the steps as she chuckles.

“What’s the hurry sweetheart?” He smirks, slowly walking down the steps as he does up his coat, looking back at her as she scowls at him.

“Well I guess if you’re not interested, then I’ll just have to entertain myself.” She retorts with her own smirk.

Quickly glancing around to find that they’re alone, Ben lets out a low growl as he grabs Rey around the thighs and hoists her up over his shoulder.

“Ben!” She yelps, clutching their trash against his back.

He doesn’t say anything as he strides out of the screen, grinning wickedly at the startled employee waiting with a trash bag at the door. He pauses just long enough for Rey to sheepishly hand him their trash before he heads through the foyer.

“Ben, put me down.” Rey demands, but he simply laughs at her plea, continuing to walk with her over his shoulder.

“I’ll only put you down when you promise not to entertain yourself without me.”

“Fine. Fine. I won’t entertain myself without you. I promise.” Rey answers a little flustered and very flush.

“Alright.” Ben replies, coming to a stop and setting her back down on her feet, but the moment she’s connected back to earth she slaps him hard on the arm.

“Jackass.” She huffs, but there’s no menace or malice in her anger, and Ben bursts out laughing at the look of indignation on her face.

“Come on let's get you home.” He winks, throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side as they head for his truck through the flurry of snow.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes to Rey's aid when she has an embarrassingly personal accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response for this fic <3
> 
> A bit of a warning for this chapter:
> 
> There is mention/reference to menstruation and a embarrassing accident relating to it, so if that kind of thing makes you feel uncomfortable then you might want to skip to the last paragraph. Your call.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Stay safe x

-x-

Rey groans as she rolls over, hands gripping her stomach as her eyelids flutter open. The clock on the nightstand reads ‘4.05’ and she sighs quietly, not wanting to disturb her boyfriend who is fast asleep next to her.

“Rey?” Ben croaks sleepily, shifting onto his side and placing a gentle hand on her upper arm.

Guilt washes over her for waking him.

“Are you okay?” He asks, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She grunts, reaching for the lamp and flicking it on, squinting at the sudden light, feeling Ben bury his head into her back.

“Rey?”

“Shhhh. Go back to sleep.” She whispers, throwing the covers off as she sits up, feeling sticky wetness between her thighs and she looks down at the white bedsheet to find a small patch of blood.

“Fuck.” Rey hisses, springing to her feet and turning to face the bed as Ben looks down at the blood.

Tears bloom in Rey’s eyes as she mutters swear words over and over again to herself. Feeling completely and utterly ashamed that she’s let this happen. That she’s come on her period in Ben’s bed.

“Rey?” Ben says, tossing the covers off and climbing out.

“I’m sorry. I should have realised I was due to come on. I’m sorry Ben.” Rey rambles as he hurries around the bed.

“It’s okay. Rey, it’s okay.” He states, pulling her into his arms, and she goes willingly, burying herself into his chest as frustrated tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

“I should have remembered.” She huffs, wrapping her arms around his middle despite how icky and uncomfortable she feels otherwise.

“It’s okay. Really it’s fine. It’s just a sheet.” He murmurs, pressing reassuring kisses into her ruffled hair.

“I’m sorry.” Rey whimpers weakly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Sweetheart you don’t have anything to apologise for.” Ben says softly while he cups her jaw and brushes her tears away with the pads of his thumbs before pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Ben steps back with a warm smile and takes Rey’s hand in his, before tugging her towards the en-suite bathroom.

“But I don’t have anything with me. Any tampons or towels.”

“It’s okay. There’s a twenty-four hour store just round the corner. I can go get you whatever you need. No trouble.” Ben offers and tears prick Rey’s eyes.

“Hey, hey. Why are you crying?” Ben worries, hurrying forward and gently taking hold of her elbows, studying her face as a couple of tears roll down her flush cheeks.

“Because it’s the sweetest, kindest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me.” She chokes on a sob with her hand pressing against her lips.

“Oh.” Ben gasps softly, stunned by her confession as Rey throws her arms around his middle and hugs him, burying her nose once more into his chest, inhaling his undeniable scent.

“Aw sweetheart. You just tell me what you need and I’ll go get whatever you want.” Ben states into her hair and she breathes in deeply before nodding and stepping back out of his arms.

Rey looks down at herself, looking ashamed at the state of her with her blotchy, tear streaked skin, and not to mention the mess further down.

“I really am sorry Ben.”

“Rey you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s just one of these things. No harm done. You just tell me what you need and get cleaned up, okay?” Ben tells her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Rey nods, before coyly whispering what she requires while sporting a burning blush on her cheeks as she barely lifts her gaze to meet Ben’s.

“Got it. Now you get in the shower and I’ll be back in a flash.” He says, an affectionate smile on his handsome face.

“Okay. Thank you.”

Ben shoots her a wink as he leaves the room, his boyish smile still on his lips, before returning a moment later with the pair of black panties she’d packed in her handbag. He hangs them on the hooks on the wall.

“I’ll be right back.” He tells her with a tender kiss before ducking out, pulling the door close behind him.

-x-

Ben strides into the store and grabs a basket from the pile with a fixed and clear purpose as he strides towards the toiletries aisle. But all that confident and conviction waivers when he sees all the different brands and types of tampons and towels.

“Fuck. There’s so many.” He mutters to himself, stepping closer to the shelves, eyes drifting over the boxes and packets.

He chews on his bottom lip as he picks up a box of tampons, recalling what Rey had asked for. He returns it to the shelf and grabs another, reading the print carefully before dropping the box into the basket and moves to the towels.

Now this one she was a little unclear about. She’d simply said “night towels”, yet there’s packets with wings and ones without. Large or extra large. Sensitive or not. Who knew there were so many different sanitary towels to choose from.

He stands there agonising for a minute before just grabbing a couple of different packets, feeling the tips of his ears start to burn as he turns on his heels and marches away.

After a quick stop at the freezer to get a tub of Rey’s favourite cookie dough ice cream, Ben is just about to head to the register, before remembering that he’s out of painkillers, having taken the last one for a tension headache a couple of days before from squinting at his laptop for too long.

He adds a box of paracetamol and aspirin to his basket and now heads to pay. But right before he gets to the bored looking cashier who is filing her nails, he tosses a big bar of chocolate into his basket.

The young woman perks up at the sight of Ben in his black long sleeve top, shorts, trainers and messy hair. He shoots her a polite smile as she starts ringing up his purchases.

“You do know it’s snowing outside, don’t you? Because you’re not exactly dressed for the season.” She enquires, looking out the window at the white flakes falling steadily outside.

“Yeah, I did notice. It was an emergency.” Ben replies with a boyish smile, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Okay, as long as you’re aware.” She simpers, giving him the eye.

But the flirty look on her face sours instantly when she gets to the sanitary products and Ben presses his lips together to suppress the grin that’s threatening to spread across his lips.

She drawls the price and Ben quickly pulls out a note from his shorts pocket and hands it to her.

“Thank you.” He says lightly, picking up the carrier bag and stepping away towards the door.

“You’re a real catch you know. Not many guys would rush out in the middle of the night for lady things.”

He pauses, looking back over his shoulder at the cashier. “Thanks, I guess.”

“She’s a lucky girl.” The cashier adds with a faux disinterested shrug, and Ben offers her a nod with a genuine smile.

“I’m the lucky one.” He mumbles to himself as he steps out onto the street.

-x-

Rey sheepishly emerges from the en-suite, biting her lip as she finds Ben remaking the bed after he’d handed over the bag of sanitary products.

“Let me help.”

“You don’t have to. It’s almost done.” He smiles at her with a wink.

Rey pauses, looking embarrassed as she wrings her hands together.

“There’s some painkillers and a glass of water on the nightstand. And a hot water bottle under the pillow.” Ben tells her as he straightens out the dark grey covers.

Rey smiles softly as she steps over to the nightstand, picking up the tablets and popping them into her mouth one by one and gulping them down with the water.

“I--I haven’t ruined the mattress have I?” She asks quietly, unable to look Ben in the eyes as she stands on the other side of the bed from him.

He shakes his head, “No. No, you haven't ruined the mattress. There was a protective cover on it. Don’t worry I had a spare. It’s all good.” He smiles affectionately as he pulls back the covers and climbs in.

Rey takes a breath before exhaling with a shy smile before climbing in next to him, plucking the hot water bottle from beneath her pillow and placing it over her lower abdomen.

“I love you Ben.” She says softly after he flips the lights off before leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to her shoulder.

“I love you too sweetheart.” He murmurs into her hair as she snuggles between his strong arms.

-x-

Later that lazy day, Rey is laying back against Ben’s broad chest nibbling on the bar of chocolate he brought, and clutching the hot water bottle to her middle, while Ben reads Far From The Madding Crowd out loud to her. She’s never felt so loved, so cherished, so cared for.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet response, kudos’ and comments to this fic so far 💜
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Stay safe.🌈

-x-

“So, what are you doing for New Year’s?” Ben enquires as he drives home from his twelve hour shift.

“Nothing. You know I was sort of hoping I’d be spending it with my boyfriend. Seeing as it’s our first New Year’s as a couple.” Rey’s sweet voice drifts through the speakers of his sleek black SUV and Ben smiles to himself.

“Oh yeah, your boyfriend? Is he hot?” Ben teases, smirking to himself.

“Oh totally. And he’s a cop.” Rey plays along, she always enjoys their flirty banter.

“He’s a detective actually.”

“Still a cop.” Rey retorts and Ben chuckles.

“So, do you like a man in uniform?”

“He doesn’t wear a uniform.”

“Saucy.”

Rey laughs loudly.

“So, this boyfriend of yours. Should I be worried?”

“Nah, he’s a big ol’ puppy dog.”

Ben laughs happily. He adores flirting with his girlfriend. Especially when she flirts back.

“And let me guess you want to share your New Year’s kiss with him?” He asks quietly.

“I do. That is if he’s not working of course.” She adds quietly but hopefully, and Ben can just see her now, standing there in the kitchen of her shared apartment, making her signature meal of spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread for her and her flatmate Rose Tico.

“Well, you’re in luck.” Ben informs her and Rey’s squeal of delight makes him jump slightly.

“You’re not working?” She gasps.

Ben shakes his head, “Nope. I’ve got four days off and I’d love nothing more than to spend them all with you.” 

“Fuck yes.” Rey yelps happily and Ben chuckles, she’s such a potty mouth.

“Tut tut, language. And to think you’re studying English. I might have to arrest you for that potty mouth of yours.” He snickers.

“Handcuffs and everything?” Rey quickly replies, feeling increasingly horny, it’s not like her, not at this time of the month at least.

“Of course. I’d have to restrain you.” Ben murmurs, pulls into his parking space outside his building, a tent forming in his pants.

“Would you like that?” Rey whispers.

“Yes.” He croaks huskily, feeling his skin burn with desire as he hastily puts the SUV into park.

It’s not something they’ve done in their six months of dating, and Ben’s never broached the subject of using his handcuffs on Rey, or her on him. Even if he really rather enjoys the thought of being tied up at Rey’s mercy. Giving up all of his control, now that’s a big turn on. But Rey was a virgin when he met her, and he doesn’t want to push her into doing anything. It’ll all be her choice, as and when she’s ready.

“Okay.” Rey says quietly, sounding a touch unsure of herself, and Ben’s not exactly sure what she means by it and he’s not about to push the subject, not when he needs to calm down.

So he quickly changes the subject, “You don’t think Rose will mind me keeping you all to myself for New Year’s?” Ben enquires as he throws off his seatbelt.

“No, no. She’s working anyway. The life of a nurse. But she loves it, so she doesn’t mind.” 

“That’s alright then. I didn’t want her to be left alone while I whisk you away.” Ben smiles, knowing that Rey’s brows are furrowed at his words.

“Whisk me away? What do you mean, whisk me away? Whisk me away where?” Rey asks suspiciously.

“My family has a log cabin upstate, and I thought that we could go up there for a couple of days. Only if you want to though. We don’t have to. We can do whatever you want.” Ben tells her nervously, biting on the corner of his bottom lip.

“Your family owns a log cabin?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you want us to go there for New Year’s? Just the two of us?”

“Yeah.” Ben replies sounding unsure.

“When do we leave?”

“Um, I’m working tomorrow, so Monday?” 

“It’s a date.” Rey tells him happily.

They continue to chat about Ben’s day at work as Rey carries on making dinner for her and Rose, who is due home any time now before they hang up, promising to speak to one another before bed.

-x-

It’s nearly 8.30 at night and Rey is curled up in bed in her pj’s with a hot water bottle pressed against her tummy as she waits patiently for Ben’s call. Bang on 8.30 her phone starts ringing. 

Rey smiles happily as she answers the video call. Her smile widens into a grin when she sees Ben’s handsome face on screen, his luscious black locks are all ruffled, he looks totally fuckable. Damn she’s so horny. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Ben smiles tiredly.

“Hello. Are you okay? You look tired?” Rey asks as Ben hides a yawn behind his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. How about you? Are you okay? You look as snug as a bug in a rug beneath all your blankets there.” He grins, gazing at her through the screen affectionately.

“I’m alright. Just missing you.” 

“You can see me now.” Ben chuckles softly and Rey rolls her eyes at him.

“Ha ha. Very funny. You know it’s not the same.” She huffs and Ben concedes.

“I know, but you saw me yesterday.” 

“I just…...I’d just like to see you in person right now. Give you a kiss good night.” She shrugs, a sad expression on her face.

“Rey.” Ben sighs sadly, he wants nothing more than to be there with her, to hold her in his arms, but he’s got to be up for work at half four in the morning.

“It’s okay. I get it. I do. Really I do.” Rey replies, giving a wan smile that breaks Ben’s heart.

“Hey. Chin up sweetheart. We’ll get three nights of snuggling soon right?” Ben tries to lift Rey’s spirits.

She nods, but there’s still a clear sadness in her eyes and guilt washes over Ben, but he doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better.

“I love you.” 

That gets a small, genuine smile from Rey. “Love you too.” 

“It’ll soon be Monday and I’ll be all yours. For four whole days.”

Another smile from Rey.

“I can’t wait.” 

Ben can’t hide his yawn, “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Ben you should go to sleep. You’ve got to get up early.”

“But I like talking to you. Seeing your beautiful face.” He protests despite his heavy lidded eyes.

“Babe. Go to sleep.” Rey insists.

“But you look so sad.” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just watch reruns of Law & Order: SVU on TV.” She smiles slyly and Ben gives her a pointed look.

“You really do like cops don’t you?” He snickers and Rey gives a cute little shrug.

“I guess. But I love you.” Rey tells him and he smiles happily, yet sleepily. “Ben, go to sleep. I’ll speak to you in the morning.” She insists, despite the loneliness creeping into her chest.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go to sleep.”

“Good.”

“But it’s not my fault if I dream of you.”

“Wow. That was cheesy.” Rey giggles.

“I never said what kind of dreams I’ll be having.” Ben sasses with a quirk of his eyebrows.

“You’re terrible. You know that?” She giggles.

“And yet you still love me.” He quips, flashing her another disarming smile.

“Good night Ben.”

“Good night sweetheart.” Ben says warmly with a smile and a wink and Rey gives him an affectionate smile before they reluctantly hang up.

Rey lets out a sad smile as she places her phone on the nightstand, plugging it in to charge before sinking back beneath her blankets. She grabs her remote and switches on the TV, staring straight at the screen, but not really seeing what’s on as she tries to ignore the loneliness.

It’s a loneliness that’s accompanied her her entire life, until she met Ben when he walked into the coffee shop where she works part time during his shift as a homicide detective. It had been an instant connection. 

It was as if her soul had found its missing piece, and now every time she’s not with him it aches. Aches for him to be near, to hold her in his arms. To whisper sweet nothings in her ear and protect her from harm. To keep her warm and safe. But most importantly to love her. And he does. Ben loves her completely. 

-x-

A short time later Rey is still staring at the screen, not paying any sort of attention when there’s a tap on the window. With her brows furrowed she climbs out from beneath her nest of blankets and goes over to the window, pulling up the blind.

She lets out a startled gasp as she jumps at the sight of Ben crouching down on the fire escape outside.

“Hey sweetheart,” He grins and Rey is still momentarily stunned that he’s actually outside her window. “Any chance you can let me in before your neighbours think I’m up to no good.” 

Rey comes back to herself, springing forward and pushing the sash window up, stepping aside so Ben can climb through.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed?” She asks as he folds himself through the small space and into her room.

“I came to get that goodnight kiss you wanted to give me.” He says softly, stepping over to her and brushing a few stray strands of her hair from her face, his fingers cold against her flush skin.

He leans down and tenderly presses his lips against hers and Rey literally melts into him, gripping the front of his black long sleeve in order to hold him in place, not wanting to let him go. But too soon he breaks the kiss, gazing adoringly down at her, a genuine smile on his lips.

“I really do love you, you know that right?” He whispers and Rey nods, looking up at him with a feeling of affection she never knew was possible.

“I do. And I love you too. But you need to sleep Ben. I can’t believe you came over just for that.” Rey shakes her head in disbelief. Ben just keeps surprising her over and over again.

“Well in that case I best get going then.” Ben smirks and Rey gives him a pointed look. “What? I told you I just wanted my goodnight kiss.” He quips, stepping over towards the still open window.

“No you don’t. You’re not going anywhere.” Rey tells him, grabbing his wrist.

Ben grins, “Well it’s a good job that I brought an overnight bag with me then, isn’t it?” 

“Oh, presumptuous.” Rey snickers, eyes bright with mirth.

“I’d say more practically prepared. Just like a Boy Scout.” He chuckles as he grabs his bag from the fire escape and closes the window behind him before placing the bag down at the foot of the bed, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Come on you. Bed. Now.” Rey tells him firmly and Ben nods tiredly.

He kicks off his trainers and happily lets Rey guide him beneath her pile of blankets. “Are you sure you’ve got enough blankets?” He teases and Rey playfully slaps him on the arm, causing him to laugh softly.

“Not all of us are human furnaces like you.”

As he settles beneath the blankets Rey joins him, settling down next to him. She smiles happily as Ben presses a kiss to the side of her head, his arm wrapped around her middle, holding her close.

“Night Rey.” He murmurs sleepily and when she looks back over her shoulder she finds that his eyes are already closed as he drifts off to sleep.

“Night Ben.” She whispers softly, she’s never felt as content as she does in that moment.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💜
> 
> Unbeta’d
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response so far, it’s been lovely 💕
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Stay safe 🌈

-x-

“Hi.” Ben greets Rey’s roommate Rose Tico as she answers the front door to the girl’s apartment.

“Hey.” Rose smiles warmly back at him, yet she looks tired standing there in a baggy crumpled yellow tee and black leggings.

“Look at you dressed like a wildman of the woods.” Rose teases, gesturing to his outfit of red plaid shirt with a white tee beneath, black jeans and scuffed boots.

He flushes a little, but grins brighter.

“Well I’ve got to look the part you know. With all that wood chopping.” He smirks.

“And I must say you most certainly do look like a proper wood chopper.” Rose murmurs, eyes drifting appreciatively over his broad chest and Ben flushes slightly.

He’s no stranger to people looking him over, even if it took a long time to get used to it, he’s just not used to it by Rey’s best friend. But he knows Rose means nothing by it.

“So, have you just got in?” Ben enquires, he understands the weariness of a twelve hour shift.

Rose nods, hand covering her mouth as she yawns. “Sorry.”

”No worries. I know all about those twelve hour shifts.”

“Sorry come in. I shouldn’t be leaving you out on the doorstep like an empty bottle of milk.” Rose mumbles, stepping aside to allow Rey’s boyfriend inside.

“You still have those?” Ben quips and Rose smiles up at him.

“Hey Rose, um, I just want to check that you’re okay? With me taking Rey away for New Year’s?” He asks, needing the petite woman to put his mind at ease.

“Ben, of course I’m okay with it. Rey deserves a treat. Besides, I'm working the night shift. So don’t worry about it. Stop stressing and go have an amazing time at your fancy log cabin. Which sounds incredible by the way. I am really jealous.” Rose smiles genuinely at him and he nods, a look of clear relief on his face.

“That's good. I’m glad you’re okay with it. And thank you.” Ben nods, letting out a deep breath and Rose shakes her head at him.

“Are you sure you’re a cop? You’re just so caring and soft. Not at all like some of the assholes I meet at the hospital.” She teases, much to Ben’s amusement.

“Oh believe me I’m one of those assholes when I’m hunting a perp.” He grins and they both let out a chuckle.

I’ll take your word for it. Rey’s in her room throwing things into my holdall after the straps on her ancient duffle finally gave up the ghost and fell off.” Rose tells him as she walks around the kitchenette counter to grab a glass of water.

“Right.” Ben nods as he walks through the living area and down the small corridor to Rey’s room.

He comes to a stop in the doorway, brows pulled together in amusement as he leans against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips at the sight of Rey.

She’s wearing a pair of navy shorts and a white vest, her hair up in a messy knot on the top of her head and the earbuds he’d got her for Christmas in her ears. She’s singing ‘I’m Every Woman’ by Whitney Houston while dancing around the small floorspace grabbing clothes and tossing them into the holdall on the bed.

As Rey spins, she freezes, hips in mid shake. “Ben!”

Rey tugs her earbuds out as a furious blush spreads across her cheeks.

“Oh, please don’t stop on my account.” He grins wickedly, clearly enjoying what he’d been seeing.

“I was just packing.” She mutters and Ben straightens up, stepping into the room.

“I can see that.” He says sarcastically, his eyes fixed on the mess of clothes in the holdall.

“I was going to fold them.” She mumbles quietly as Ben picks up a knitted jumper and starts to fold it.

“I know. Let me help. That way it’ll get done quicker.” He answers, flashing her an affectionate smile as she steps in next to him and picks up a pair of leggings.

Ben leans over and presses a tender kiss to the side of her temple, still gazing down at her adoringly as she smiles shyly.

-x-

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?” Ben asks with a knowing smile on his lips as he stands next to the bed.

Rey has gotten changed into a pair of black thermal leggings, a white sweater and a mustard yellow oversized cardigan with black boots.

“Yes. I’m sure,” Rey huffs before her eyes narrow at the smirk on his lips, “why? What have I forgotten?”

“Your charger.” He replies, nodding towards her nightstand where the charger is still plugged in.

“Damn it.” She scoffs, stomping over and grabbing it and shoving it into one of the side pockets of Rose’s holdall.

“Happy now.” She scoffs at Ben with a tilt of her head.

Ben gives a quick once over of her bedroom, before nodding, “Happy.”

Rey goes to pick up the holdall off the bed but Ben steps forward, “here let me.”

“I can manage.” Rey replies, both of them holding onto the handle.

“I know you can, but allow me. You’re on vacation.”

“So. Are. You.” Rey states, hoisting the holdall off the bed with a wink and a smile and Ben can’t help but chuckle at how fiercely independent Rey can be.

-x-

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Rey asks as she drops the holdall on the floor and rushes over to Rose, arms outstretched.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Rose reiterates what she told Ben when he arrived as the two women hug.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days, okay?” Rey says, hugging Rose tightly.

“I’m so jealous. Getting a log cabin all to yourselves. Just think of all the sex you’re going to have.” Rose laughs as she pulls back from her roommate.

“Rose!” Rey gasps in surprise, eyes darting over to Ben, who is standing there with a small smirk on his lips. Clearly he’s not embarrassed at all.

“Oh come off it Rey. I know exactly what you guys are going to be up to in that cabin all alone.” Rose says, giving Rey a hip bump.

“Not all the time.” Rey smiles shyly at Ben and he quirks an eyebrow.

“You know there’s nothing wrong with wanting to climb that tree your entire vacation.” Rose says, eyeing Ben.

“Wow! I’m right here.” Ben chuckles.

“Yes you are.” Rose murmurs, giving Ben a once over and wink.

“Oi, I saw that. Eyes off my boyfriend Tico.”

“I’m just saying if I was you I’d be climbing that tree every minute of the day.” Rose shrugs, giving Ben another wink.

“Okay. You really need to get a boyfriend.” Rey nods with a smile.

“No. I really need to get laid.” Rose sighs with a pout. “And maybe a boyfriend.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll find someone soon, and then you can climb _him_ like a tree every minute of the day.”

“Yes I will.” Rose replies firmly and neither Rey nor Ben doubt her.

“Rey, we really need to get going.” Ben feels bad for interrupting, especially with the sad look on Rose’s face.

“Right. You’ll be okay. Yeah?”

“Yes! Now go. I’ll be fine. Just give me a call around midnight on New Year’s, if you’re not too busy boning that is.” Rose teases.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Rey says, pulling Rose in for another hug.

“See you Rose.” Ben smiles as he picks up the holdall.

“Bye Ben.” Rose replies.

“Now you be good and stay safe.” Rey states.

“And you be naughty. And don’t forget to always use protection.” Rose chirps with a salacious grin and an obvious wink.

Rey shakes her head as grabs Ben’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.” Ben addresses Rose.

“I bet you will.” Rose sasses, winking at Ben and causing him to look away bashfully as Rey rolls her eyes.

“See you soon Rosie.” Rey calls as she leads him out the front door.

Ben gives Rose a brief wave as he’s all but dragged into the corridor, pulling the door close behind him.

-x-

“I wish I could find Rose a boyfriend. She’s so amazing and she deserves to be happy.” Rey says as she pulls on her seatbelt.

“Yeah.” Ben answers, turning on the ignition.

“But I don’t know that many guys. Mostly just college kids and Rose isn’t going to want to date one of them.”

“No.” Ben mumbles, reversing the SUV out of the parking space.

“So I don’t really know how I can help her.” Rey murmurs, looking over at her boyfriend from beneath her eyelashes, giving him a hopeful look.

“Maybe there’s a doctor or nurse at work she can date.” Ben mutters, exiting the parking lot.

“Ben!” Rey huffs, arms folded over her chest and a pout on her pretty pink lips.

“Yeah?” He replies, just about suppressing the smirk on his full lips.

“I need your help.” Rey asks.

“I kinda figured that’s what you were after.”

“You know guys, right?”

“Well I am one.” He quips and Rey gives him a pointed look.

“I need your help finding Rose a boyfriend. Surely you know some single guy worthy of her.”

Ben inhales deeply before letting out a noisy breath, watching the road.

“I guess there are a couple of options at the precinct.”

“Great. That’s great. Tell me all about them and then I can tell Rose and she can choose which one she wants to meet.” Rey enthuses in a blurted sentence, grinning brightly.

Ben smiles at his girlfriend as he begins, “Well I guess for a start there’s Hux.”

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Unbeta’d - I posted this chapter at 2:30 in the morning while half asleep so there’s probably a few mistakes. Sorry.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts or even your ideas if you want to share them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are at the cabin having some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read, comment or leave a kudos. ☺️
> 
> Chapter clue: ⛄️

-x-

Rey yawns and stretches as her eyes flutter open in the snug warm bed of the log cabin, a contented smile on her face until she realises that she’s alone. Ben’s not in the bed next to her. But just as her brows begin to furrow she hears footsteps approaching the ajar door and Ben walks backwards into the room.

He turns to face the bed, a breakfast tray gripped in his hands and a smile spreads across his face. “Morning gorgeous.”

“Morning.” Rey replies, her voice scratchy from sleep as she shifts to sit up.

Ben places the tray on the foot of the bed and sits down next to her, leaning forward and giving her a brief kiss, despite her feeble protest of “I’ve got morning breath.”

“I made breakfast in bed.” He tells her, carefully pulling the tray closer to them.

“So I see.” Rey replies, eyes moving over the goodies on the tray.

Ben picks up a glass of orange juice and hands it to her. She smiles in thanks before taking a refreshing sip of the juice.

“So, is all of this mine?” She smirks as Ben picks up the steaming mug of coffee and takes a tentative sip, while Rey eyes the plate piled high with scrambled eggs and bacon, the rack of toast, the bowl of fruit, the small pot of butter and the jar of hazelnut chocolate spread.

Ben simply gives a hearty chuckle as he picks up two sets of knives and forks, neatly wrapped in a napkin each. He hands her one set before unwrapping his own cutlery. Rey unwraps her cutlery and instantly digs into the scrambled eggs and bacon while Ben butters a slice of bread.

As she’s still chewing on a mouthful of bacon and eggs, she grabs the jar of chocolate spread and unscrews the lid before ripping off the paper covering, letting out a satisfied groan at the sight of the chocolatey goodness.

Ben laughs to himself as Rey shoves her finger into the chocolate spread before pulling it back out and sucking the hazelnut chocolate off her finger.

“What?” She mumbles, going in for a second helping.

“That’s disgusting.”

Rey shrugs, scooping the spread onto her finger and stares straight at Ben as she pushes the finger into her mouth and slowly sucks on her finger. A smirk pulls at her lips as she watches Ben’s eyes widen with lust as he gulps heavily.

“Still disgusting?” Rey wonders innocently and Ben exhales loudly out of his nose.

“Very much so.” He mumbles, clearly hot under the collar given the way he shifts on the bed and Rey has to press her lips together to hide her smile.

-x-

They continue to eat in comfortable silence, sharing the eggs and bacon, the toast and the fruit.

“So, what do you fancy doing today?” Ben asks as he wipes his mouth with his napkin.

“I dunno. What did you have in mind?”

“Well we could go for a walk?” Ben suggests and Rey shakes her head.

After arriving the day before, once they’d unpacked the truck of their boxes of groceries and bags; and once Rey had gotten over her awe at the stunning two storey, two bedroom log cabin with panoramic views of the lake and mountains they’d enjoyed lunch and a stroll through the snow.

“Okay then. What about…...we go ice skating?”

“What? Really? Where?”

“On the lake of course.” Ben replies, brows knitted together in confusion at her confusion.

“The lake? You can ice skate on that lake? Is it even frozen?” Rey questions, clearly shocked by the suggestion.

“I mean yeah. It freezes every winter. I’ve skated on it.” Ben explains and Rey nods slowly, eying him with suspicious intrigue.

“When was the last time?”

“Um…..wow, uh……...when I was a kid.” He confesses, looking sheepish and Rey cocks her eyebrow pointedly.

“So not in a while then?” She teases and Ben shakes his head, a smile on his handsome face.

“I take it that ice skating is off the table then?” He quips and Rey lets out a scoff.

“For now. I’d like to go ice skating with you, but just not on a frozen lake in the mountains nowhere near a hospital.” Rey tells him gently and Ben nods in understanding.

“So, not a walk. No ice skating. What about we just stay in, snuggle beneath the blankets in the nook and binge watch some TV.” He says and Rey um’s and ah’s.

“It’s a good offer. But what else have you got?” Rey smiles naughtily.

“How about we build a snowman?” Ben offers and a grin spreads across Rey’s face.

“A snowman? You want us to build a snowman?” She teases and Ben shrugs.

“Sure, why not.”

“Is that what you want to do?” Rey asks and Ben nods, sheepishly, as if he’s embarrassed by wanting to do such a childlike activity.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll build a snowman.” Rey declares and Ben grins happily at her.

“But first, these need to be washed and we need to get dressed.” Ben announces as he climbs off the bed and reaches for the tray of empty dishes.

“I’ll just grab a quick shower first.” Rey says as she pushes the covers off and swings her legs over the side.

-x-

When Rey steps back out of the bathroom she finds that Ben’s made the bed with military precision and it makes her smile as he comes back into the room, still wearing his shorts and tee.

“You didn’t have to make the bed. I could have done that.” She tells him as she heads over to the walk-in closet.

“I know. But it’s all done now.” He replies, and Rey shakes her head at him as he disappears out of the room, a smile on his handsome face.

“Well I’m making lunch.” Rey calls and she hears Ben grunt, but she’s not exactly sure if it’s in agreement or disagreement.

-x-

After selecting what she hopes is as warm an outfit as possible Rey goes back out to get dressed in the bedroom. Just as she perched on the end of the bed pulling on her thickest pair of socks when Ben comes wandering back in, in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his middle.

Rey gives Ben a saucy whistle and he winks at her as he drops the towel in the middle of the room before striding off into the walk-in closet, leaving Rey grinning like an idiot.

As Rey finishes getting dressed Ben walks back into the room, now fully dressed and his hair perfectly messy.

“How?” She shakes her head in disbelief.

“What?” He shrugs, but there’s a knowing smirk pulling at his pouty lips.

“Your hair?”

“What about my hair?”

“It looks so perfect.” Rey pouts as Ben steps closer, eyes full of mischief and a smirk on his lips.

“It’s just natural sweetheart.” Ben snickers before pressing a kiss to her cheek and strutting off.

-x-

“Did you message your mum, to thank her for the flowers?” Rey enquires as she pats the large snowball that’ll form the bottom of their snowman.

“Don’t you mean have I messaged her assistant to thank him for the flowers?” Ben quips as he starts forming the middle ball of their snowman.

Rey shoots him a pointed look and Ben chuckles.

“Of course I did. She’s very glad you like them. And she can’t wait to meet you,” He tells her but then panic appears in his eyes and he starts to ramble, “But that’s not me hinting by the way. I’m not going to push you into meeting my parents, so you don’t have to worry about that. You can meet them when you want, or not. It’s up to you.”

“Ben. It’s okay. I know. No pressure.” Rey smiles affectionately at him, she does rather like seeing Ben flustered.

“Yeah. No pressure.” He agrees softly.

-x-

“Here.” Ben says, stepping over to Rey, abandoning the middle section of the snowman he was diligently patting.

He pulls off his waterproof gloves and tucks them into his coat pocket. With a gentle, easy smile he takes her hands and plucks off her thermal non-waterproof gloves and shoves them into his armpit before taking both of Rey’s hands between his own and slowly rubs them.

“What are you doing?” Rey questions, even though it’s obvious.

“Warming you up.” Ben replies softly.

She doesn’t say anything else, instead she just watches the smile on his face as he continues to slowly warm up her hands.

“Good?” Ben murmurs, lifting her hands and pressing featherlight kisses to her fingers.

Rey nods, smiling up at him.

“Okay then. Let's get back to work.” He says, giving her a quick kiss before stepping away.

Rey smiles to herself as Ben walks back over to their half formed snowman.

-x-

“So whose scarf should we use?” Rey questions as she and Ben carefully pat the head of their snowman into shape.

“I’m sure there’s an old scarf in a cupboard somewhere.” Ben replies, stepping back from the snowman.

“We’ll need some coal for his eyes and a carrot for his nose. And some buttons or pebbles for its mouth.” Rey continues, eyeing the snowman critically as Ben stops next to her.

“And some coal for it’s buttons.” He mutters, looking at the three balls of snow.

“His.” Rey mumbles and Ben looks at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“His?” Ben smirks and Rey looks over at him.

“Yeah his. The snowman is a he. _He_ is a snowman.” Rey informs him.

“Right. Well _he_ needs some buttons.” Ben grins, giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before he heads back to the cabin.

As Ben’s rummaging around in a cupboard for some spare buttons Rey steps back inside.

“Just going to the toilet.” She tells him as she heads for the stairs.

-x-

When Rey goes back outside Ben is on his knees, carefully pressing the pieces of coal into the largest ball of the snowman. The scarf is casually wrapped around the neck.

“Do you need a hand?” She asks, running her hand through Ben’s hair.

“I left his face for you.” Ben answers, rising to his feet with two pieces of coal in his palm.

Rey smiles at him as she takes the pieces of coal one by one and gently fixes them to their snowman’s face.

With a smile still on her face she adds the assorted buttons for the mouth and the carrot nose while Ben goes and fetches two twigs for the snowman’s arms.

-x-

Ben and Rey step back, admiring their efforts.

“So, what are you naming him?” Ben asks, resting his chin on the top of Rey’s head, his hands resting on her shoulders.

“How about Raymond.” Rey suggests, and she can almost feel the smile bloom across Ben’s race.

“After Raymond Briggs. The author of The Snowman.” Ben clarifies as Rey turns around to face him, a bright smile on her lips.

“You know it?”

“Sure. I read it as a kid.” He replies, looking slightly surprised at the bright delight in Rey’s eyes.

“I loved it. When I was a kid growing up in the desert. Never seeing snow. It was my gateway to a world unknown.” She tells him and he can’t help but gaze down at her with such love and adoration.

“I really do love you, you know.” He states and Rey smiles for a different reason.

“I know. And I love you.”

They share a kiss that grows with passion until Rey pulls back, licking her lips and studding Ben’s face.

“I think we should skip lunch.” She murmurs, their eyes meeting.

“Yeah?” He whispers, eyes flashing with surprise.

Rey nods, reaching down and taking Ben’s hands in her own, her eyes sparkling with desire.

“Are you sure?” Ben questions, wanting Rey to be absolutely sure.

“Yes Ben. I’m sure.” She states firmly looking him directly in the eyes.

“Okay then. Lead the way.”

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂
> 
> Unbeta’d


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support given this fic so far, I really appreciate it 😊🥰

-x-

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Ben states as Rey leads him up the stairs to the bedroom.

“Absolutely.” She replies, giving his hand a yank, needing him to move his butt.

“Because I know you don’t like doing anything when you’re on your-” He starts to ramble as she reaches the landing at the top of the stairs. and Rey spins to face him, her socks smooth on the wooden floor.

“Ben! I love you. I really do. And I love that you care so much about what I want, but sometimes you really just need to. Shut. Up. I want to do this, I really do. In fact I really, _really_ need your cock right now, okay?” She tells him a little desperately and Ben appears a little dumbfounded for a moment, standing a couple of steps below her, staring up at her.

“O-okay. Right.” He mumbles, nodding to himself as a little blush tinges the tips of his ears.

“Okay. Good.” Rey nods, shoulders back and head held high, even if she can feel her whole face burn with embarrassment at her own saucy declaration.

She takes a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth before turning on her heels and marching towards their bedroom.

“Ben!” She calls when she doesn’t hear his footsteps behind her.

He scrambles after her, still a little shocked by her sudden assertiveness, but also happily aroused. He finds Rey quickly pulling her clothes off as he crosses the threshold and rushes to catch up.

When they’re both down to their underwear Rey steps over to him, smiling softly.

“I’m sorry.” She murmurs, biting her lips together as she looks away.

“Sweetheart, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I just like you to be sure, that’s all.” He replies, tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and looking down at her adoringly.

“I know. But I shouldn’t have…..shouted.” Rey replies, looking a little ashamed of herself.

“It’s okay. You didn’t really shout anyway.” He smirks and Rey gives him a pointed look as Ben leans down and kisses her.

It’s a slow kiss, just the coming together of lips. But it leads to more passionate, hungry kisses, ones that have them wrapping their arms around one another, pulling the other as close as possible. Ones that have their breath coming out in pants as their hands touch and tease everything within their reach.

Ben takes the lead and walks them over to the bed, hands on Rey’s hips as he encourages her down onto it, breaking their kisses. He looms over her, eyes fixed on her beautiful, flush face as she gazes up at him from her seated position.

“You’re so god damn beautiful. You know that?” He mutters, never afraid to compliment her, to shower her with praise and affection.

Rey shoots him a little shy smile as her eyes flick to his crotch, licking her lips at the tempting bulge trapped beneath his underwear. She reaches up and takes hold of the waistband, eyes returning to meet his as she pulls the black material off his hips and down his thighs, freeing his erection. Ben swallows heavily at the stunning vision before him.

She leans forward, closer. Lips licked once again, eyes still locked with his as her hand comes up and wraps around the base of his cock. He shudders at her cold touch and a tiny smirk ghosts over Rey’s mouth before opening, but it’s not enough to take him, just enough to tease him. And tease him she does. Her tongue pokes out and she gives a single lick of his tip. Ben can’t help but gasp while resisting the urge to scrunch his eyes closed as the sensations surge around his body.

There’s no way in hell he’s going to close his eyes, not on this. Not when Rey opens her mouth wider and takes the head of his cock between her kiss swollen lips, her own eyes still fixed on his. Not when this is such a rare treat.

Rey’s given him oral only a couple of times so far in their relationship, she really isn’t a fan of it so Ben never pushes her. Her comfort and satisfaction are far more important to him anyway. That’s why he is more than happy to go down on her whenever she wants.

But right now he’s just watching as her head bobs slowly up and down his length, her eyes closed in concentration, sucking and slurping sounds the only noise in the room apart from Ben’s ragged breaths and whimpers.

“Rey?” Ben croaks and she opens her eyes and looks up at him, his cock still in her mouth.

“Sweetheart I’m gonna come if we don’t stop.” He rasps, eyes scrunching close because the sight of her sucking his cock is nearly too much.

Rey lets go of his erection with a lewd pop and sits back, letting out a breath as she wipes her wet chin, eyeing his saliva and precum covered cock with a sense of pride.

“That was…….wow. That was incredible.” Ben encourages, needing her to know how much he enjoyed it, even if he put a stop to it.

Rey gives a shy satisfied smile and Ben kisses her, and kisses her, and kisses her until she’s on her back and he’s on top of her, yanking off her panties. Once they’re tossed over his shoulder onto the floor they shift up the bed with Ben sitting with his back against the headboard as Rey climbs into his lap.

She’s always loved kissing Ben’s soft, plush lips and none more so than when she’s lifting her hips and slowly lowering herself down onto his cock, feeling that pleasurable stretch as he fills her.

“Fuck.” Rey gasps, breaking their kiss and pressing her forehead against his as she takes him to the hilt, her whole body trembling with her restraint.

Ben slips his hand between their bodies, fingertips rubbing circles on her clit as she rocks her hips, taking her fill of her boyfriend.

“That’s it. Yeah. Oh fuck. Oh.” Rey mumbles as she winds her fingers through Ben’s hair, her back arching as she grinds down on his cock.

Their grunts, groans, moans and gasping breaths echo around the room as they continue to have sex. Rey surges forward as her climax edges ever closer, crashing her lips against Ben’s, kissing him hungrily as she hits her peak. She’s gripping his head and panting heavily as Ben comes a few moments later with a groan.

Ben rests his head against her shoulder as they hold one another through their aftershocks, before eventually Rey slides out of Ben’s lap, a satisfied smile on her blissful face.

“So, lunch?” Rey grins at her boyfriend and he snickers, shaking his head.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂
> 
> Unbeta’d 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I’m always unsure about writing smut so I just hope it’s not terrible.


	7. Chapter 7

-x-

“Are they closed?” Rey calls from outside the bedroom door, it brings a smile to Ben’s face.

“Yes. My eyes are glued shut.” He replies, sitting on the edge of the bed, resting back on his hands as he waits for whatever surprise his girlfriend has in store for him.

“I’m coming in.” Rey shouts and Ben hears the bedroom door hinge squeak as it’s pushed open.

He can hear her nervous breaths as she walks into the room, and he can’t help but smile to himself.

Rey takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling. “Okay. You can open your eyes.”

Ben does as he’s told and opens his eyes, quickly sitting up, as he finds Rey standing there in the most gorgeous black lace bra and panties set he’s ever laid eyes on. Not to mention the garter belt holding up a pair of black stockings that make her legs look like they go on for days. He even chokes on his own spit as his eyes drink in the goddess before him.

“Fuck Rey.” He gasps, eyes practically falling from their sockets as she blushes cutely at his lusty gaze.

“So you like it?” She asks, a hint of nerves in her voice as she bites the corner of her lip.

“You even have to ask?” Comes his mumbled reply as he slides off the bed and over to her, almost like he’s in a daze as his eyes roam over every delicious inch of skin.

He goes to touch her but with a quirk of her eyebrow she steps back, “ah ah. No touching.”

“What?” Now his eyes shoot up to meet hers, finding her smirking.

“We are going out.” She states as Ben stands there dumbstruck.

“Out? Out where?”

“To a New Year’s Eve party.”

“Now? It’s gone eleven. Isn’t it a bit late?” He asks, unable to keep the look of disappointment from his face as his eyes once again take in her beautiful body.

“It’s never too late to party.”

“But I don’t have anything to wear. And I know you don’t. I mean I don’t even know how you got this past me.” He says, gesturing to her lingerie.

“What do you mean, this is what I’m wearing.” She teases and his eyes narrow as he catches on.

“You’re having me on.” He accuses her accurately as Rey can’t fight the smile off her face.

“I thought detectives weren’t meant to be gullible?” She laughs lightly as he shakes his head at her, but with a huge grin on his handsome face.

“You’re a minx. You know that.” He smirks, reaching for her and pulling her against him before kissing her passionately.

When Rey pulls back, she smiles with a naughty glint in her eyes, “I think you’re a little overdressed, don’t you?”

“Actually, we are going out. And you are _definitely_ underdressed.” Ben grins, his own naughty twinkle.

Rey’s brows pull together, “huh?”

“Get dressed nice and warm sweetheart. We’re going out.” Ben winks with a cheeky smile as he slaps her butt as he breezes on past her and out of the door.

-x-

Rey comes down the stairs to find Ben in the kitchenette filling a thermos with steaming hot chocolate.

“Will this do?” She asks, gesturing down to her outfit of burgundy trousers and a mustard cable knit sweater.

“Much better.” Ben smiles as he screws the lid on the thermos and places it in a basket containing other goodies.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She enquires, leaning against the counter.

“Out.”

“You said that. But where?” She presses.

“You’ll see. Come on.” Ben smiles, picking up the basket and ushering her forward.

“Come on Ben, tell me. Where are we going?” Rey whines as she walks ahead of him.

“Get your boots on and grab your coat, and hat and whatever and come on. We don’t want to miss it.” He tells her firmly, placing the basket down on the table before grabbing his own boots.

“Miss what? What are we going to miss?”

“Come on.” Ben orders as he rises to his feet, smiling at her as he grabs his coat off the hook.

“Okay. Okay. I’m coming.” Rey mutters as she quickly pulls her boots on before grabbing her coat, scarf, gloves and woolly hat.

Rey follows Ben out of the cabin, waiting while he locks up.

“Wait here a sec.” He tells her before going over to the SUV and placing the basket in the footwell behind the driver's seat before going back over to Rey.

“I need your scarf.”

“Okay.” Rey mumbles pulling it from where it’s hanging loosely around her neck and handing it to him.

“Now I need you to trust me, okay?” He says and she nods, of course she trusts him.

He steps forward and she jumps a little as he wraps the scarf around her head, covering her eyes.

“Ben.” She gasps.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just trust me, please.” He soothes, being extra gentle with her.

“Okay.” She replies.

“Can you see anything?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“Okay. Now I’m going to take your hand and I’m going to lead you to the truck, okay?”

Rey nods and Ben does as he says. He leads her over to the truck, carefully guiding her and reassuring her. He helps her inside, making sure she doesn’t hit her head before closing the door and getting in the driver’s seat.

“Are you okay?” He enquires as he starts the engine and Rey nods, turning towards his voice and smiling softly at him.

Rey settles down for what she assumes is a short drive, but it’s barely been a minute and Ben’s already pulled to a stop and cut the ignition.

“Ben?”

“Wait here. And no peeking.” He tells her before hopping out, leaving her all sorts of confused as to what is going on.

She hears the trunk open and Ben moving around, and she’s anxious to find out what’s happening, but she doesn’t look. Not once.

The passenger door opens and Ben helps her out, “I hope you like it.”

He leads her through the snow, but only a short distance before standing behind her and removing the scarf from around her face.

“Surprise.” He murmurs in her ear as she is greeted with the sight of the back of the SUV decked out in fairy lights, blankets and pillows.

“Ben!” Rey gasps turning to face him, seeing over his shoulder that they’re parked on the shore of the lake.

“The town has a fireworks display at midnight. You can see it from here.” He tells her as she looks at everything, simply awestruck.

“This is incredible. Thank you.” She says before they share a lingering kiss.

“You’re more than worth it.” He smiles as they climb into the truck.

“So, when did you do all this?” Rey asks, smiling at the multi coloured fairy lights as Ben pours her a hot chocolate, complete with mini marshmallows, sprinkles and cream.

“When you fell asleep in the nook after lunch.”

She accepts the drink from him with an affectionate smile. “We’re not stopping in here are we?” She suddenly blurts and Ben snorts.

“With you in that underwear? Noooooo. No, no no. No, we’ll be back in the cabin at 00:15. Just as soon as we’ve watched the fireworks and you’ve messaged Rose.”

Rey had initially agreed to call Rose just after midnight, but they’d then changed it to a text after midnight.

“We could always skip those?” Rey purrs, leaning in closer but Ben chuckles.

“Good things come to those who wait.” He replies, giving her a fleeting kiss before turning his attention back to the frozen lake and the shining lights of the town.

-x-

Soon their cups are empty and they’re cuddling beneath the blanket when the first rocket launches into the air, bursting gold over the lake.

“Happy new year Rey.” Ben says, gazing adoringly at his girlfriend.

“Happy new year Ben.” Rey replies with a grin, leaning in and they share a sweet kiss.

“I love you.” Rey whispers as Ben pulls back.

“I love you too.” Ben replies, hugging her close as they return their attention to the fireworks lighting up the night sky over the lake.

-x-

After the firework’s finale Rey sends Rose a quick message wishing her a happy new year before turning to look expectantly at her boyfriend.

“Right. Let’s go get naked.” He grins, throwing the blanket off and jumping out with Rey quickly following after.

“You know, maybe in the summer we could come back up here and camp out in the truck by the lake.” Ben suggests as they head the short distance back to the cabin.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Rey smiles brightly as he parks up.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Unbeta'd


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE/TW - slurs about Rey's age

-x-

“So, how were your dirty few days with your jailbait girlfriend?” Hux smirks as Ben plonks down at his desk in the detectives bullpen.

“It was wonderful, thank you.” Ben replies, ignoring the barb thrown at him over Rey’s age.

“Yes well. While you were off having your balls licked, some of us were hard at work.” Hux complains as Ben starts his computer.

“It’s not my fault you don’t have a girlfriend Armitage.” Ben retorts, smirking from behind his monitor.

“Yes well some of us prefer our women to be old enough to drink.” Hux snipes, leaning back in his swivel chair so he can see Ben smirking behind his monitor.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? Of you and your child bride. Ha! I don’t think so.”

“I think so. But you know I can help you out with that.” Ben says, turning his chair so he can see Hux’s face.

“I don’t do sympathy shags. Especially not from you. Besides wouldn’t lolita get jealous?”

“I’m not on about me. Rey’s got a friend-”

“Pass. You might like dating school children but that is not for me.” Hux interrupts and Ben rolls his eyes.

“She’s not at college. She’s a nurse.” Ben tells him and that piques Hux’s interest as he appraises Ben with suspicious, narrow eyes.

“Go on.”

“She’s Rey’s roommate. Her name is Rose. She’s a nurse and she’s available for a date.” Ben explains, watching Hux carefully, reading his reactions.

“How old is she?” Hux questions.

“Mid-late twenties.” Ben answers and silence falls on the two of them as Hux considers the offer.

“When?”

-x-

“You’re sure he’s going to like me?” Rose asks as she looks at herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom as Rey sits on her bed and Ben looms awkwardly in the doorway.

Rose looks cute in her burnt orange cable knit sweater dress, black thermal tights, and ankle boots. It is winter after all and she and Hux are going for a casual-ish dinner.

“Yes. He’ll love you. How can he not?” Rey states, smiling happily at her friend as she climbs off the bed and steps in behind Rose.

“You’re beautiful. Smart. Funny. Feisty. Caring. And you’ll break his fingers if you have to.” Rey tells her, resting her chin on Rose’s shoulder as she wraps her arms around the nurse’s waist.

“Are you sure I can’t date you?” Rose pouts, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Rey chuckles, looking over at Ben, who is just standing there, arms folded over his chest and a smile on his lips.

“Alas you are not my type my sweet Rose.”

“Is it because I’ve not got a donkey dick like he has.” Rose grumbles teasingly.

“Rose!” Rey gasps pulling back, her face aghast as she glances over at Ben, who is slowly shaking his head, a grin on his handsome face.

“What? It’s noticeable. Especially when he’s wearing a suit.” Rose expands on her comment as Rey stares at her stunned.

“I’m only human. It’s not a crime to look.”

“I’m just going to-” Ben points his thumb over his shoulder and begins to retreat.

“I just hope your friend is equally endowed Detective.” Rose calls as Ben disappears down the hallway.

“You’re so thirsty.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Rose says, giving herself another once over in the mirror.

“Are you sure he’ll like me?”

“He’ll love you. And if he doesn’t then that’s his loss.” Rey smiles, clutching her friends hands with her own, offering her a reassuring smile.

-x-

“Are you sure they’re not here?” Hux questions as he follows Rose down the hallway to her bedroom.

“I don’t know.” Rose replies, glancing at Rey’s closed bedroom door.

“Right.”

“Look, do you want to have sex or not?” Rose turns and asks Hux.

“Oh fuck yes.” He answers, nodding enthusiastically.

“Well shut up and fuck me then.” Rose states, grabbing his hand and marching into her bedroom.

Meanwhile in Rey’s bedroom, Rey and Ben are lying there in her bed, with Rey nestled into Ben’s side.

“I guess the date went well then.” Rey snickers quietly, and Ben chuckles softly.

Quickly their ears are filled with loud grunts, groans and moans. Rey’s eyes widen with shock as she quickly looks up at her boyfriend.

“I told you we should have gone to mine.” He points out smugly, giving her waist a squeeze as a particularly loud groan of Hux’s name on Rose’s lips drifts into the room.

“Armie?” Ben mutters to himself as Rey once again explains why they’re staying there and didn’t go over to his apartment after Rose left for her date.

They fall silent, just laying there, unable to not hear the lusty noises and banging of the headboard coming from the room next door.

“You don’t think we’re that loud, do you?” Rey suddenly panics, head darting up to look at her boyfriend.

“I’m sure Rose would have said something by now if we were. She’s clearly not someone who holds back.” Ben says, just as Rose moans loudly and the two of them dissolve in a fit of silent giggles.

-x-

“If we’re really quiet we could make a dash for it and they’d never even know we were here.” Rey whispers, looking at Ben urgently as he stands next to her bedroom door, fully dressed.

“Or we could just be adults about it.” He suggests and Rey scowls at him.

“I don’t want Rose to know that I heard her having sex.” Rey snaps at him.

“Sweetheart, she might already know. We were here when she left. So I’m pretty sure she knew there was a chance we’d still be here when she brought Hux back.” Ben points out, but Rey just continues to scowl at him, arms folded over her chest.

“So you’re okay with knowing what your partner sounds like when he’s…….when he’s, you know.”

“I never want to hear what Hux sounds like when he comes ever again. But unfortunately I now do, and running off isn’t going to change that.”

Rey huffs noisily. She knows that Ben’s right. There’s every chance Rose knew that they’d still be there when she got back.

“Okay. Fine. We’ll go out there, and sit down and have breakfast.” Rey nods firmly, stepping forward as Ben smiles at her.

“Great, because I’m starving.” Ben chuckles as he opens the bedroom door.

-x-

Rey and Ben are sitting at the small dining table eating their respective breakfasts when Hux emerges from the hallway.

“Ah. Solo.” Hux mumbles, his pale skin turning a light shade of pink as he avoids all eye contact.

“Morning Armitage.” Ben replies with a shit eating grin as Hux stands there awkwardly.

“Um, I can make you a coffee?” Rey offers, springing up out of her seat, taking her half finished bowl of coco-pops with her.

“Uh, thank you. Black. No sugar. Please.” Hux mutters, still avoiding all eye contact as Rey hurries into the kitchenette.

“Take a seat.” Rey orders as she quickly goes about making a fresh pot of coffee.

Hux shuffles over to the seat Rey just vacated, eyes fixed on the table and not the man shovelling spoonfuls of corn flakes into his grinning mouth.

“Good date?” Ben asks as he places the empty bowl down on the table and Hux’s eyes shoot up to meet Ben’s.

He nods, swallowing heavily. “Yes. Very good. Thank you.”

But before Ben has a chance to say anything else Rose appears in her dressing gown, rubbing her eyes, muttering about needing coffee. She doesn’t even speak to Hux as she goes about the motions of getting her mug from the cupboard and milk from the fridge.

“Um, we’ll just……,” Ben trails off, picking up his bowl and empty glass and dumping them in the sink before grabbing Rey’s hand and pulling her out of the kitchenette and into her bedroom.

“What are you doing?” She questions as he leans back against the door, letting out a sigh as he runs a hand through his ruffled hair.

“Giving them some space.”

“And what happened to being adults about it, huh?” Rey gives him a pointed look as she quirks an eyebrow.

“Being an adult is overrated. Besides, it was getting a little awkward.”

“You think?” Rey scoffs with an eye roll as she slumps down onto the bed.

“We’ll just give them some space, time to talk and then we’ll go back out there as if nothing happened.”

“Nothing did happen other than you dragging me in here. You know they’re probably thinking we’re doing it.”

“You know. We could.” Ben smirks, pushing himself off from the door, stepping over to her and dropping to his knees at her feet.

“Do you really want Hux to know what _your_ sex noises sound like?”

Ben grimaces, “ew no.”

“So, how long are we going to give them?” Rey wonders as Ben sits next to her.

-x-

“We should do this again sometime?” Hux suggests hopefully as he stands on the doorstep as Ben and Rey emerge from her bedroom.

“Sure. I’ll give you a call.” Rose replies, an air of nonchalance in her voice.

“Right.” Hux nods, before swooping down and pressing a kiss to her cheek, then marches off down the corridor.

-x-

Rose closes the door and turns around to find Rey staring at her expectantly.

“Don’t you want to see him again?” Rey questions as Rose plops herself down on the couch.

“Yes.”

“It sure didn’t sound like it.” Rey claims, joining her roommate.

“I don’t want to come on too strong. You have to leave them wanting more.” Rose shrugs, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV.

“You slept with him.” Rey exclaims and Rose’s head snaps round.

“So you heard.”

“In our defence it was hard not to. You were both pretty loud.” Rey replies, glancing over the back of the couch at Ben, who is sitting at the table.

Rose sighs blissfully, a happy look on her face as she gazes off towards the TV, “It was amazing. He really knows how to please a woman. And not just with his dick-”

“Yeah I think that’s my cue to leave.” Ben blurts, jumping to his feet.

Rose laughs lightly as Rey scrambles to her feet, following Ben over to the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Rey asks, hoping that she doesn’t sound needy or clingy and perhaps more like Rose.

Ben smiles down at her adoringly, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. “I’ll bring you breakfast.”

They share a lingering kiss before Ben leaves, saying goodbye to both of them.

Rey flops down on the couch next to Rose.

“You two are just too damn cute you know that.” Rose grins as she selects some trashy reality show to watch.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s time to bring this fic to its conclusion. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented or left a kudos x

-x-

Six months later

“I’m getting married today!” Rose screams with delight, sprinting into the living area.

Rey grins as she closes the front door, a small package in her hands along with their mail.

“Are you? I didn’t know.” Rey teases but Rose isn’t listening.

“Oh shit. _I’m_ getting married in a few hours. I’m going to become Mrs. Rose Tico-Hux. I’m going to be a wife. And a mother.” Rose says, gripping the edge of the kitchen counter, eyes blinking with shock.

“This is all your fault.” She claims, looking at Rey as she comes to a stop at the counter, placing their mail down.

“I’m not the one who knocked you up sweetie.” Rey smiles, looking down at the small parcel wrapped in brown parcel paper with blue string holding it together. She knows the handwriting in an instant.

“No. But you introduced me to him. I only asked for a boyfriend. And now look at me, I’m getting a husband,” Rose says with a teary smile, “And a baby.” She adds, hands gently stroking over her tiny little bump as Rey smiles happily at her friend. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Who's the parcel from?” Rose enquires, gesturing at the package in Rey’s hand. “No, wait. Let me guess. Is it Ben?”

Rey smiles shyly as she nods.

“It’s really cute that he sends you little gifts and love letters every week. He’s like the perfect boyfriend. And I’m sorry that he won’t be there today.” Rose tells her, reaching over and taking hold of Rey’s free hand and giving it a squeeze.

“It’s okay. Besides, it should be me apologising to you on his behalf.”

“Oh nonsense. His dad is far more important.” Rose answers with a reassuring smile. “Besides it’s more of a shame that he won’t see you in your sizzling hot bridesmaid’s dress.”

Rey smiles, but Rose can see disappointment behind it in how it doesn’t reach her eyes like her smiles normally do.

“So, I’m going to hop in the shower. I’ve got to look my best for my husband.” Rose grins, giving Rey’s hand another squeeze before leaving her alone with her thoughts and the little parcel in her hands.

-x-

Rey sits down on the edge of her bed, gripping the parcel in both hands as she places it in her lap and carefully removing the string. There’s a smile on her face as she unwraps what is no doubt a precious gift from her boyfriend.

She takes a small card with a sunflower on the front out of an envelope and bites her lips together as she reads it:

Rey,

I’m so sorry sweetheart that I can’t be there with you on Rose’s and Armitage’s special day.  
I hope you understand and that you can forgive me. I have no doubt that you will make the most beautiful bridesmaid.

I love you and I miss you so much..

Have a wonderful day my darling..

Love always

Ben x

P.S. I hope you like the gift.

Rey swallows heavily, tears building in her eyes as she places the card down on her lap before she picks up the small cardboard box. She opens the lid and a smile spreads across her face when she finds a small heart shaped box of three champagne truffles.

She carefully takes the pale pink heart shaped box out of the outer cardboard box, the smile never leaving her face as she carefully opens the heart box and lifts it to her nose and smells the chocolate and champagne.

She slots the lid back on before placing everything on the bed and grabs her phone.

To: Ben

Hey babe. Thank you so much for the truffles. I can’t wait to eat them with you. I hope things are okay with your dad. I love you. Xxx

-x-

“Wow, you look smoking. If I wasn’t marrying Armie today I’d be all over you.” Rose declares when Rey steps into her bedroom, wearing her gorgeous blush coloured midi length dress with a slight cowl neck and wrap front detail, showing a good proportion of her amazing legs.

“Why thank you. That will be the only offer, or action I’ll be getting today.” Rey replies with a cheeky grin.

“Gosh, this pregnancy is making me so horny.”

“Look out Armitage, he’s in for it tonight.”

“You’re damn right. It’s devastating that you won’t get any when you look so fucking hot.”

Rey keeps smiling, not wanting to ponder on how lonely she’s going to be at the wedding and the dinner afterwards.

“You best send Ben a photo to show him what he’s missing.” Rose suggests as she steps over to the floor length mirror and starts to do her hair.

“Don’t worry I will. Now, let’s get you ready to be wed.”

-x-

Rose takes a deep breath as she grips Rey’s arm who offers her a bright, hopeful smile.

“Well, here goes.” Rose declares, gripping the small bouquet of posey’s in her other hand and looking straight ahead.

The two women walk round the corner and through the open double doors and they both pause just inside, looking at the two men standing next to the registrar. Rey’s mouth falls open as she finds Ben standing there looking incredibly handsome in his police dress uniform.

“Did you know?” She gasps, turning her attention to Rose.

Rose shakes her head, “No. I had no idea.”

A huge, blinding grin spreads across Rey’s face as she looks back over to Ben, finding him smiling back at her. He winks and Rey can’t help but giggle.

“Are you ready?” Rey asks her best friend.

“To marry the man I love? Most definitely.” Rose replies and the two of them head down the aisle.

-x-

“Hey you. I thought you were at your parents?” Rey grins as she gives Ben the once over as they follow a newly married Rose and Hux down the aisle.

“Hi.” Ben replies, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend’s lips, his eyes trailing over Rey’s beautiful face as she beams up at him.

“My dad’s doing better, so they insisted I come home. I’m glad they did, because I really wanted to be here for you and the newlyweds.” He informs her.

“Well I’m glad they did because you look very handsome.” She purrs, looking straight ahead as they follow Rose and Hux.

“And you look absolutely gorgeous.” Ben replies, sneaking glances down at her in her stunning blush dress as they hold hands.

-x-

“You’re stunning, you know that?” Ben murmurs into Rey’s ear, his arm draped loosely over her shoulders as they wait for their taxi. Rose and Hux having left half an hour ago for their wedding night in a fabulous five-star hotel.

“You’re just saying that.” Rey says, ducking her head with a blush.

“I mean that. You are the most beautiful woman in this room. In fact you are the most beautiful woman in every room.” Ben tells her and Rey rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head.

“You are. You really are.” Ben whispers, leaning forward and pressing kisses to her shoulder and the back of her neck before she turns her head and he captures her lips with his own for a lingering kiss.

“So, who do you think the baby will take after?” Ben asks Rey, a mischievous smirk on his lips when he breaks the kiss.

“I dunno, I think he or she will be a cutie either way.”

“I just can’t imagine Hux as a father to be honest. A screaming, messy baby interfering with his meticulous, precise order. It’s going to be a total shock to his system. He doesn’t even let me put my cup down without a coaster on my own desk. My own desk.” He complains much to Rey’s amusement.

“Oh no, heaven forbid he likes cleanliness.” She jests and Ben chuckles.

“You try working with him. I feel like I’m married to him.”

“Uh oh, bigamist.” Rey grins and Ben shakes his head.

“I just can’t wait to watch Hux have a meltdown.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Well I think they’ll make wonderful parents. They adore one another. And they’ll adore their baby.”

Ben nods before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to Rey’s forehead.

“And one day, Hux will be laughing at you when you are the one having a meltdown over a baby.”

“Hmmm. I’ll still be a cooler dad tho.”

“Oh by far.” Rey agrees.

“But not yet.” Ben smiles softly at his girlfriend, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

“No, not yet.” Rey replies, gazing lovingly at her boyfriend before they share another lingering kiss.

“We could try living together instead?” Ben poses and the smile Rey gives him is quite possibly her brightest one yet.

“You mean that?”

“Of course.”

“Then in that case. When can I move in?” Rey laughs.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂
> 
> Un-beta’d

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts or suggestions, they'd be much appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
